


The Death of Me

by Helen8462



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, K. Beyer - Eternal Tide, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/pseuds/Helen8462
Summary: Prompt Challenge #4: Write a story based on Muse’sTime Is Running OutSabotage: 100-word drabble.I want credit for making a twin for Mia’s egg.





	The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



> Prompt Challenge #4: Write a story based on Muse’s [ Time Is Running Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrujXrB1_aE)  
> Sabotage: 100-word drabble.
> 
> I want credit for making a twin for Mia’s egg.

* * *

 

You are back.  Sudden and suffocating, you steal my breath as you always have.  

But now it seems I am the one to play fate’s game.  To save you, to save them all, I will sacrifice myself.  Just as you did.  

I place no blame.  You could not know I would be your price to pay.  I am the collateral for a future we failed to reap - until it was too late. 

Omega yawns before me, shattered and sparkling.  It reminds me of a different time and place.

No doubts. 

No fears.

_Just one breath.  One moment._

One smothering regret.


End file.
